


Ashes

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Ashes

Lucifer takes Gabriel's hand, flesh and blood, Sam's flesh and blood. He raises it to his new body, his stolen skin and lays it over the slow, strong thud of his heartbeat. Sam's heartbeat. Presses it there like he isn't gone. Like Gabriel can have him.

"This is what you wanted," Lucifer says.

Gabriel inhales, unsteady and unneeded but he can't stop himself.

"This isn't what I wanted." It's soft, something only a little more than a breath. But Gabriel's fingers stay, they stay where Lucifer leaves them. Accusing there, against Sam's chest.

Lucifer makes a sound, soft and almost human and steps closer, wearing Sam's height and his warmth and his face. His fingers are warm where they drift across Gabriel's skin, warmer than they should be. Filled up and filled in. Coloured outside the lines with light.

"I can pretend, if you like. Stay with me, and I'll pretend for you."

It's a promise he was waiting for. Lucifer, never as hard to read as he thinks. Always promising the fire and giving nothing but ashes.

Gabriel was waiting to say no, to spit it back in his face at the idea that he can be bought. That he can be fooled. That he would even care.

But then Sam's mouth curls up at the edge.

Gabriel digs his fingers in.

"I don't want that." It's more than half a lie. His hand is moving, trailing the soft edge of blue cotton, tracing Sam Winchesters ribs.

Lucifer's hand touches his own, fingers drifting across his wrist. "Brother -"

Gabriel shakes him off.

"Don't call me that." The words comes out sharp on the edge of his teeth, a coil of honest anger. But he can't stop himself from finding the line of Sam's waist again. The warmth of him, not so far from unnatural with Lucifer riding him. "Don't call me that."

Lucifer tips his head forward, acknowledgement and obedience. Lucifer was never obedient and seeing him this way, inside this skin. He curls his fingers into a fist, twisting the material of Sam's shirt, leaving it bunched and crumpled while he pulls, and pulls.

Gabriel steals the smile from that familiar mouth, crushes the soft sound of triumph with his teeth.

Lucifer's kisses are not like Sam's. They are nothing like Sam's.

But he lets Lucifer lie to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ashes [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737134) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
